Hey, It's Gilbunny!
by Myathewolfeh
Summary: Prussia was never one for holidays… except for drinking. But when Russia adds a pair of ears and a fluffy tail to the equation, Easter takes on whole a new meaning. One-shot. Happy Easter!


**Here comes Prussia Cottontail~**

Warning: Lemon, oral, cumshot, roleplay, toys, RusPrus, and mention of USUK.

Disclaimer: Is that Hidekaz Himaruya in that bunny suit…? XD

* * *

**Hey, It's Gilbunny!**

Ivan sat on his bed, watching the bathroom door. "Gilbert, it's only two little things. It shouldn't be taking you this long to put them on, da?"

"Would you wait a moment? Jeez, I didn't know it would be so fucking big!"

Ivan rolled his eyes. "No bigger than me."

Gilbert scoffed and continued to push the dildo into him. Christ, how big _was _this thing, and more importantly… where did Ivan get it?

"Hn," Gilbert grunted as the toy slid home. His fingers brushed over the fluffy end. Trust the Russian perv to get a fucking _tail_. He didn't even celebrate the Easter Bunny. But he could have sworn he'd heard Ivan talking on the phone with Alfred earlier that week. Something about 'getting that special holiday stuff online.'

He had to remember to give the American a good punch after this was through. Then again, Gilbert didn't exactly know when he'd have the chance to do so, between Ivan fucking him and Alfred fucking Arthur (or the other way around as the Briton claimed, though every meeting he walked in with a limp).

Gilbert guessed he really shouldn't be angry with Ivan. After all, he himself had consented when Ivan had given him the rabbit ears and dildo complete with a cotton tail at the end. He had initially wanted to go drinking and clubbing like he usually did (Easter specials and all that), but Ivan had suggested a day in—having sex all over the house, which was more than fine with Gilbert. Spring was full of fertility holidays, right? Why not?

And now Ivan was telling him if he didn't put on the ears and tail, he wouldn't get any. What a fucking jerk. Gilbert should have known he would pull this shit. But he couldn't worry about that now. Every time he so much as twitched, the angled dildo would tease his prostate. By the time he threw on the ears headband and walked out into the bedroom, his limbs were trembling with want. The cold air against his bare skin made him shiver. Hadn't he told Ivan to turn the heat on for once?

Ivan smiled and jumped up from the bed to walk over to him. "Aw, look, it's Gilbunny~!"

Gilbert blushed and tried to look dignified, though he was failing miserably. "Shut up,"

Ivan ignored him, walking in a circle around him to get a full view of him. "You are so cute as a rabbit~I'm glad I took America's advice."

_So it was that bastard? _Gilbert huffed and folded his arms. "This is so unawesome…"

"Oh, don't be so negative." Ivan scolded, coming to stand in front of him. His violet eyes were already full of lust. "This will be fun~I will show you." He reached around and pulled the dildo out of Gilbert. The Prussian sucked in a breath through his teeth as he felt the tip brush his sweet spot. Ivan pushed it back in, and Gilbert moaned, the force of it shoving him against Ivan's naked chest.

"I-Ivan," Gilbert breathed. "Fuck…"

Ivan giggled and gave Gilbert's ass a swat. "Let's get to that, da? Hop over to the bed."

Gilbert frowned. Hop? Ivan couldn't seriously mean…

"I'm serious, Gilbunny," Ivan said and giggled as Gilbert flinched. "_Hop_,"

Gilbert snorted "I-I'm not fucking hopping! I'm too awesome for that!"

Ivan gave him another swat on the ass. Gilbert gasped at the roughness of it. "Are spankings all you want today, Gilbunny? Because I can make it so."

Gilbert huffed, face growing hot. "Fine. You're lucky your cock is awesome." And he hopped over to the bed, Ivan giggling the whole way. "There!" Gilbert snapped, sitting on the edge of the bed, flushed and embarrassed. "Now get over here and fuck me before I decide it'll be easier to use my toys."

"Aw, don't be embarrassed." Ivan sat next to him on the bed. "You were very cute~! Besides, you know my cock is better than any of your toys." Ivan's smile disappeared to be replaced with a leer, his hand traveling up Gilbert's thigh.

Gilbert watched it, heart speeding up as it neared his swelling cock, and grunting as it moved back down again. "Hey, asshole, I already did what you asked."

Ivan shoved Gilbert down onto the bed so abruptly, it knocked the breath out of him. Ivan hovered over him. "Nyet, I'm not done playing with my Gilbunny yet."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Will you stop calling me th—aah~!"

Ivan was running a tongue over one of Gilbert's nipples. The Russian giggled. "Gilbunny makes such cute noises when I tease him, da?"

Gilbert blushed. "J-just… awesomely fuck me already!"

"Ah-ah," Ivan chided, smiling. He twisted a nipple, and Gilbert arched and gasped. "You agreed to this, so now I can do whatever I want with my new toy, da?"

Gilbert scowled. "Y-you—fuck!" Ivan's cold tongue trailed down his chest and to his stomach, stopping at his belly button to dip and tease inside.

Ivan chuckled and continued lower, nipping just above the base of Gilbert's cock and making him tense. "My Gilbunny's skin looks so pretty when it's marked~"

"Sh-shut up,"

Ivan chuckled again and finally arrived at his cock. Gilbert moaned and lifted his hips, but Ivan held him down. Gilbert whined. But he was just as quickly moaning again when Ivan's lips enclosed around his cock.

"A-ah, fuck, Ivan!" His fingers threaded through Ivan's ash blonde hair, urging him down on his shaft.

Ivan pulled off to smile up at him. "Mm, Gilbunny tastes sweet~"

"Awesome," Gilbert corrected. "I taste _awesome_."

Ivan frowned and went all the way down on Gilbert's thick cock, and Gilbert cried out. Ivan smiled around the meat in his mouth, stroking it with his tongue, going up and down on it, teasing the head until Gilbert was writhing and gasping for breath.

"I-Ivan, I can't—"

And just like that, Ivan pulled away from him, Gilbert's cock standing at full mast and leaking with want.

Gilbert stammered. "W-what? I was so close! Why did you—?"

Ivan flipped them over so that Gilbert lay on top of him. "You didn't think that I would let the fun end so early?" He pushed Gilbert's head down. "Now I will give Gilbunny his carrot~"

Gilbert frown in confusion. "Carrot? … Oh," Gilbert came face-to-face with Ivan's hard cock. "You perv,"

Ivan smirked, and the look he gave him made Gilbert shudder. "Go on, Gilbunny. Eat it."

Gilbert's eyes went half-lidded as he took the head of Ivan's cock into his mouth. Ivan's taste filled his mouth, and Gilbert moaned, going down further on the shaft. He ran his tongue around it, loving the feel of the pulsing veins and taut skin. Imagining how it would feel inside him made his own cock drool.

Ivan held the back of his head, pushing him down. He groaned when he saw Gilbert's plump lips swallow his shaft.

Gilbert went halfway down on Ivan's cock before pulling off to swirl his tongue around the head, lapping up the precum. He licked down the side and took the head between his lips again, using a hand to pump what he couldn't fit in his mouth. And it was _a lot_.

_Carrot? _Gilbert thought. _More like a fucking beanstalk…_

Gilbert bobbed his head, eager to make Ivan happy so he could fuck him already. And then he felt Ivan's fingers dig into his scalp and the cock in his mouth swell and throb.

He knew it was coming, but it was too late. Ivan exploded into his mouth, filling it with his hot seed. Gilbert tried to swallow, but was overwhelmed; it gushed down his throat and out of the side of his mouth before he pulled off and the rest got on his face.

Ivan gently fucked Gilbert's fist until he was finished, groaning. He looked down at the albino, who was glaring, and giggled. "Hehe, it looks like I fed Gilbunny too much~"

"At least give me a fucking warning! You could have choked me—and that would _not _be awesome!" Gilbert spat grudgingly.

"Aw, but I didn't." Ivan replied, pouting, pulling his lover up to straddle his hips. "Did you like it? I know it's your favorite treat~!"

Gilbert scoffed, his face burning, and he adjusted the ears on his head. "I am _never _doing this again…"

"Aw, Gilbunny," Ivan pouted, hands trailing over Gilbert's hips. "You don't like _this_?" He pulled the dildo out of Gilbert's ass and pushed it back in. The Prussian gasped, back arching and nails digging into the skin on Ivan's chest.

Ivan giggled and thrust the dildo again. Gilbert moaned. "Ah, fuck, Ivan… I-I don't want to come yet…"

"You _will not _come," Ivan ordered, pushing the phallus slowly into Gilbert, letting the Prussian feel every ridge of the ribbed toy. Precum oozed from the albino's cock. "until I tell you."

Gilbert bit his lip as Ivan pulled the toy out of him again. He let out a shaky breath when he pushed it back in and it brushed his sweet spot. "Oh, shit…"

Ivan chuckled. "My Gilbunny has such a dirty mouth." He reached up and swiped some cum from Gilbert's face, smearing it on the Prussian's lips. "You got my cum all over your face~! That won't do. This is very special food. You can't waste it." Gilbert ran a tongue over his lips before sucking on Ivan's fingers. "Swallow,"

Gilbert obeyed. Ivan fed him the cum from off his face as he fucked him with the phallus, increasing the speed and depth until Gilbert was gasping for breath.

"F-fuck, Ivan, I can't…"

Ivan smirked. "Are you saying you cannot take anymore?" Gilbert glared down at him through his glowing blush. "Are you saying you want my thick cock up your greedy ass?"

"Fuck yes, Ivan." Gilbert groaned.

Ivan frowned. "But you will lose your cute tail…"

"I'll be awesome without it." Gilbert whined, squirming impatiently on the Russian's lap. "Ivan, _please_," Fuck, he hated begging, but he needed Ivan in him.

"Since my Gilbunny begged so sweetly~" Ivan cooed and took his time removing the dildo from Gilbert's ass. The Prussian hissed as it finally popped out, leaving him empty and wanting. Ivan tossed the toy on the bed and took his own cock in his hand, pumping himself to full mast. He placed the head against Gilbert's entrance.

"Gilbunny will show me how much he wants my cock, da?" Ivan said, taking hold of Gilbert's hip and pushing his cock in.

Gilbert gasped as he sunk down on the massive shaft, biting his lip. This was the foundation of their relationship—Ivan's monster cock. It was what had made Gilbert curious, and what ultimately brought them together. Sure, the first few times it was raw fucking, but later on it was slow, loving…

And now it was this roleplay shit.

Ivan looked up at him with predatory eyes. "Go on, Gilbunny. Hop,"

Gilbert scoffed and blushed, but he lifted himself up and dropped back down on the shaft. He placed his hands on Ivan's broad chest to steady himself as he bounced on his lap. _Nein, don't use bounce, I'm not bouncing… _He was riding, yes, riding. Riding with… bunny ears on his head…?

_Just don't think about it… _But how could he not with Ivan giggling like a child below him and calling him Gilbunny? They had roleplayed before, but nothing had ever been as embarrassing as this. _As long as Ivan keeps his promise to awesomely fuck me all over the house, I really shouldn't care. _Hopefully, he'd lose the bunny ears along the way.

But that was wishful thinking. Gilbert's hurried movements were knocking his ears askew, and every time Gilbert was sure they were going to fall off, Ivan reached up and righted them again. _Every fucking time_.

Ivan giggled and took hold of both of Gilbert's hips, stilling them. "I think my Gilbunny has done enough work. He deserves a treat, da?"

Gilbert didn't have time to say anything as Ivan drilled into him from below. He held the Prussian's hips in place so that he could get deep, so that he could grind bruisingly against Gilbert's sweet spot.

Gilbert dug his fingers into Ivan's skin. "Ja, Ivan, there~!"

Ivan giggled again, and Gilbert gave a (courageously-awesome) yelp as they were flipped over. Ivan placed Gilbert's legs over his shoulders and began to fuck him before he could even catch his breath.

"Unh, fuck, I-Ivan…!" Gilbert moaned as he was bent nearly in half. But he didn't care. Ivan was fucking him so deep and hard that his balls were slapping against his ass.

Ivan leered and leaned down to thrust his cold tongue into Gilbert's mouth. Gilbert was beyond anything but horny now; he took Ivan's tongue between his lips and sucked wantonly. Ivan gave a half groan, half growl and began slamming into him, Gilbert crying out with every hard thrust.

Ivan broke the kiss, saliva trailing from their lips. "I want to see you stroke your cock." he muttered huskily, and Gilbert groaned, taking his own cock in his hand and giving it a good pump. Precum oozed from the slit and over his fingers.

Ivan began aiming solely for his prostate, and Gilbert was close to the edge, fisting his cock with urgency. Gilbert had his head thrown back against the pillows, gasping his lover's name, so very close. Ivan was peppering his neck and throat with kisses, mumbling how beautiful Gilbert was, how good he felt inside… oh great, he wasn't calling him that stupid pet name anymore…

And then Ivan bit down on the dip between Gilbert's neck and shoulder, and Gilbert lost it. A few more strokes of his cock, and he was done. It throbbed, shooting cum between their bodies as far up as Gilbert's chin.

"A-ah, unh, I-Ivan, _ja_~!"

"Mmm, so tight…" Ivan groaned as he filled Gilbert with his hot seed, thrusting through his orgasm.

Gilbert's ass milked him, and the albino held onto him, loving the feel of being so full with both Ivan's cock and cum inside him. "Oh, Vanya~"

Ivan laid on top of him, Gilbert not minding his weight, enjoying the afterglow. Then Ivan propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at his lover.

"That was fun, da?"

Gilbert hummed. "Mm, ja, it felt awesome."

"So you like being Gilbunny~?"

"Nein! I hate Gilbunny, it's so…" Gilbert reached up and indeed felt that the rabbit ears were still on him. "So embarrassing…" he muttered.

"But only Gilbunny gets treats as good as this." Ivan said, kissing him on the cheek.

Gilbert gaped. "That's total kuhscheiße! You said that we would do the fucking rabbit thing, and then we would fuck for the rest of the day."

Ivan giggled. "Ah, but I did not say 'then', _Gilbunny_."

Gilbert frowned. "Nein, I'm not doing it! I am awesome by myself, I don't need to be a fucking bunny rabbit."

Ivan pouted. "That's not going to work." Gilbert snapped.

Ivan sighed, then sat up, shrugging. "Oh well. I guess you don't want to have anymore of my cock today." He stood and walked across the room, completely nude. "If you change your mind, I will be in the kitchen with some whipped cream~" He gave an innocent smile and left.

Gilbert watched him leave and huffed. No cock when he'd promised? What an asshole! This whole Gilbunny thing was getting out of hand. He should march into the kitchen and throw the ears in Ivan's face, tell him he was taking none of this bullshit and demand a fuck _now_…

Then again, the last time that whipped cream was involved in their romps, it had been incredibly sexy. And it was so hot when Ivan had smeared some on Gilbert's ass and used his tongue to—

Ivan looked up as Gilbert walked into the kitchen, rabbit ears on his head and his arms crossed. "Happy, asshole?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Somewhat. Turn around."

Gilbert blushed and did so. Ivan giggled when he saw the tail sticking out from between his cheeks. "Perfect. Bunnies always bring sweets, da?" And he picked up the whipped cream.

_~Next meeting~_

Gilbert walked into the meeting room, happy and smiling. Although he had a bit of a limp because of him and Ivan's relentless lovemaking a couple of days before, he didn't mind. He could still feel Ivan's tongue cleaning up the cream from all over his body, and then dropping lower to—

_Shit, no mein awesome five meters, not now, haven't you had enough? _And the answer was always no. Gilbunny had been humiliating at first, but Ivan had made him like the persona over and over again. They'd fucked from sunrise to sunset. Seriously, they had screwed like… rabbits. Gilbert snickered at the irony.

He technically shouldn't be at any of the meetings, but he liked coming. It reminded him of the old days when he was still a nation and had a say. Well, he still had a say, whether anyone liked it or not. And he made _sure_ he had a say, because who wouldn't want to hear his awesome advice?

He spotted Alfred walking in, and he remembered. Oh yeah, he had to punch him. He walked over.

"Yo, Prussia, how ya be—ow! What the fuck, man?" Alfred rubbed his upper arm, and Gilbert glared.

"I heard you and Russia talking over the phone about getting some 'special toys.'"

Alfred laughed. "Oh yeah? So, how was it? Did ya have fun?"

Gilbert punched him again. "Ja, you bastard, and now I'm stuck being Gilbunny if I ever want sex again."

Alfred was too busy snickering to himself to worry about the prominent bruise forming on his arm. "_Gilbunny_?"

"Shut up!" Gilbert snapped, then someone caught his eye. Arthur was walking in with a loping gait. Weird. Normally the Briton would nag people (and by people, Gilbert meant Alfred) about proper posture. Why would he…?

Gilbert leered at Alfred. "Ah, so I wasn't the only one who 'had fun' on Easter, kesesese."

Alfred smirked. "Yeah. But he wasn't a bunny."

"Nein? Then what was he?"

Alfred gave a dirty smile. "Let's just say it had something to do with a _whole clutch _of vibrator eggs."

Gilbert thought for a second. He thought he'd heard Ivan mention an activity to do with vibrator eggs, but Gilbert had managed to get out of that one. Could the Russian have possibly told Alfred? Well, an idea for an idea. He snorted with laughter. "You mean, you made the prude lay eggs—"

"Like a chicken." Alfred muttered, barely containing himself as well.

"How did you manage to do that? England's not easy to convince."

"Heh, I told him it would make our orgasms amazing."

"Were they awesome?"

"Fuck yeah," Alfred said, walking toward the table with Gilbert beside him. "But I'm not gonna tell him that. Are you kidding? I wanna see that shit again!"

Arthur was watching them now with a growing frown. Alfred whispered, "Gotta go before mother hen catches on. See ya, Gilbunny."

Gilbert scoffed, and Alfred hurried to take his place beside Arthur. As Gilbert watched, Alfred leaned over and whispered something in the Briton's ear. Arthur drew back and gave Alfred's ear a harsh tug.

Gilbert laughed to himself and sat down beside Ivan. Ludwig was just starting his boring drone about the topic of this day's meeting. Gilbert instinctively tuned him out. He flinched as he felt Ivan's cold hand on his thigh. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, seeing the Russian's smirk grow as the hand journeyed to Gilbert's behind and down his pants.

"Ah, so Gilbunny is still hungry today, da?" Ivan whispered as he felt the softness of the tail at the end of the dildo inside of Gilbert.

Gilbert smirked. "Ja, I think I may need to eat your carrot again."

_Ah, scheiße, I'm in deep._

_… But at least I'm not mother hen, kesesese!_

**Happy Easter~!**

* * *

Translations:

_Kuhscheiße_—Bullshit

A Word From the Writer: Haha, well we know where America went looking for eggs this year~ *shot*

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
